


Parties and Problems

by Anonymous



Series: Devil Divine [2]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Adam Maitland Best Husband, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, F/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Beej takes her out for the first time. Before, during, and after.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland
Series: Devil Divine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565815
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	1. before

**Author's Note:**

> Barbara gets ready; ft. Adam and Tina.
> 
> Tags will update as story continues; expect a bit of angst.
> 
> See end notes for links to some of her outfit.

Barbara was never one for parties like this. If she had to be out somewhere without Adam on a Friday night, she’d rather spend it dancing with friends than listening to Beetlejuice schmooze with the city’s upper class. 

However, Beetlejuice had made it clear she was expected to be there with him. “You’re my arm candy, kitten,” he’d murmured to her, pulling her over the console of his car to mouth at a bruise he’d left just under her shirt collar. “Gonna show you off tonight,” he’d said, before letting go of her so she could make the appointment at the salon he’d made for her. 

They’d done her up nicely, her hair in a complicated looking braided updo and dark shadow painted on her eyelids. Beetlejuice had downright leered at her when he picked her up. He held her hand in his as they drove back to his house, probably a bit speedier than necessary. They were barely parked when he asked “You can reapply that lipstick, right?” She’d hardly nodded before he’d surged against her, practically growling against her lips as he kissed her. Barbara let him kiss her dizzy, only pulling away when she couldn’t deny herself air any longer.

That brought her to now. After Beetlejuice had followed her inside, pressed up against her back, he’d reluctantly let go of her to point her to his bedroom. “Take your time,” he’d said into her ear, a last squeeze to her ass her signal to go.

Among Beetlejuice’s framed posters and various... _detritus_ , Christ he needed to clean this place up, she found what he’d so obviously left for her.

There’s the expected, of course, a full black lace garter set — stockings, panties, the whole deal. It’s new, silver stocking clips shining, but it’s the dress that has her so shocked.

It’s red silk all the way down, gleaming in the low light of the room. She brushes the material with a careful finger, absolutely certain she’s never felt something so expensive in her life. She turns it around, the back open with a complicated mess of strings. She thinks she _will_ be taking her time, but maybe not quite for the reasons he expects. 

She undresses quickly, ivory white sweater, leggings, and underwear folded neatly on Beetlejuice’s dresser. He’d told her to dress comfortably, and had looked her up and down with an approving eye once she’d met up with him, but she still had felt so out of place in that upscale salon. They’d treated her nicely of course, more so once she’d flashed his black piece of plastic, but even the cashmere of her sweater had felt low class as she got her nails done next to the woman in patent leather shoes sporting a Birkin.

Barbara shoos those thoughts out of her mind as she shimmies into the dress, the luxurious material soft against her skin. It fits her like a long, silk glove — bespoke. The gown falls all the way to the floor, pooling around her bare feet. The open back hits just above where her spine starts to end; the openness feels strange, certainly, but not bad. She decides she’ll leave the heels, straps delicately sporting encrusted diamonds, for last.

The delicate straps attach to a high halter neck. It’s front is easy, solid, but she can feel how askew the threads are on her back. She gathers the material of the gown in her hand as she eases the door to Beetlejuice’s room open, checking to make sure he isn’t in the vicinity. She creeps to Tina’s room, knocking lightly and praying she’s home.

“Coming,” her lilting voice calls from inside the room.

Barbara sighs in relief. She’s not sure if she could successfully get Beetlejuice to _dress_ her.

Tina opens the door, a fluffy robe wrapped around her. “Hell- _o_ ,” she says, looking Barbara up and down. “He taking you to a party?”

Barbara nods. “Uh, yes. I, um, needed help with the back?” She turns around, hoping Tina can make sense of the complicated strips of fabric.

Tina gives a low whistle. “He went all out for you, mamí.” She ushers Barbara into her room, closing the door gently behind her as she pushes her to sit on a stool in front of her vanity.

“Let’s see,” she hums. Barbara feels Tina’s hands get to work, sorting out the material. “Did he take you to a salon?” she asks.

“He did,” Barbara answers. She’s not really sure what Tina thinks of her, knows there’s some history between her and Beetlejuice. Knows that Tina was the one who first showed her picture to him. She can’t help but feel like she’s being scrutinized.

“Mm hmm,” Tina says. “Nails and everything. He _likes_ you.”

Barbara twists her fingers together. She’d vehemently refused acrylics when the nail technician had offered them, figuring this was _not_ the occasion to test drive them. “Well, I sure hope so,” she says. She means it as a joke, but the meek way it comes out betrays her.

Tina sighs behind her. “Hon,” she says. “That man really enjoys you. He likes being around you. You make him happy.”

“Oh,” Barbara says. It’s all she can say to something like that.

Tina snorts. “Yeah, _oh_. Alright, you’re done. Take a look in the mirror.”

Barbara does, grateful to get out of their conversation. She twists her neck, getting a good look at her back. The diamond pattern is striking against her skin, straps of fabric layering over each other to create a stunning effect. 

“Pretty,” is all she says, taken aback at just how flattering it is on her. She turns back to Tina. “Thank you, I’m sorry to bother you. I just didn’t think Beej would be much help.”

Tina laughs. “Yeah, you’re fuckin’ right about that. Don’t worry about it, Barb.” She gives her a genuine smile, reaching out a hand to hold gently on to hers. “Look,” she says, pausing. “I’ve been... _with_ him, you know that, but I’ve been his friend for longer. Come talk to me if he’s pissing you off, or treats you bad, or if you just wanna talk. I’ll be here.” Tina pats her hand, then reaches over her onto her vanity. “And, _please_ , reapply your lipstick before you get to the party, because he _will_ let you go in like that.” She presses a lipstick firmly into Barbara’s hand. 

Barbara giggles at that, still a little shocked from the whole speech. “Thanks, Tina. And I will. Come talk to you, I mean.”

Tina gives her another smile before walking to the door and opening it for her. “No problem, hon. Any time you want.” She winks. “Now, go be arm candy.”

Barbara laughs again, this time a bit more real. She has no qualms about the whole arm candy thing, finds a thrill in it, and it’s nice to joke about it with someone who understands. She leaves Tina’s room, sneaking back into Beetlejuice’s. 

She slips on the heels, fingering the small stones embedded into the material. The lipstick is next, Barbara carefully fixing it in the ensuite bathroom mirror. And with a roll of the perfume she keeps in her purse, she’s done

She takes herself in. It’s nice, Tina had definitely helped, but she doesn’t know if the whole get up is really _her_. She takes her phone and snaps a quick photo of her front and back, hurriedly tapping out a message to Adam.

**Barbara [17:44]**  
Does this look okay??

**Adam [17:45]**  
You look beautiful ❤ As always.

**Barbara [17:47]**  
Thanks I’m just nervous

**Adam [17:48]**  
You’ll be fine, honey. I think he’ll take care of you.

**Barbara [17:50]**  
Ahh probably but it’s kind of a bigger deal than he’s making it out to be I think?? There’s not even a tag on the inside of the dress?? What brand doesn’t have a tag??

**Adam [17:51]**  
Well, honestly, probably one that custom made it for you.

**Barbara [17:52]**  
Wtf?!?!? You think so???? Jesus

**Adam [17:54]**  
Darling. You’ll be fine. This is the kind of stuff Tina told us to expect, right?

**Barbara [17:55]**  
Ugh yeah but still. Nervous

**Barbara [17:55]**  
Are you around tonight? Can I text you during the party

**Adam [17:57]**  
Course love. Just me and a game of Civ 5… I’ll be here. But have fun! Don’t worry about texting me!

**Barbara [17:58]**  
Ooh jealous

**Barbara [17:58]**  
I’ll try. Love love love you ❤ ❤ ❤ Okay gotta go!!

**Adam [17:59]**  
Love you too, gorgeous. 

Barbara smiles down at her phone, brushing a finger over her simple, white gold wedding band. Adam always knows how to calm her down, talk her off the ledge. The butterflies in her stomach have settled down, at least. She does a double check of everything, hair to hips to heels, breathes in deep, then walks to the door; still nervous, but already relishing the look he’ll give her.

She doesn’t have to wait long. Beetlejuice is right behind the door as she opens it. They both jump in surprise, Barbara letting out a full on yelp. 

Once they both process the shock, they erupt into giggles. “Sorry, Babs,” Beetlejuice says, once he’s quieted his laughs. “Just came to get you. Almost time to go.” He very unsubtly drags his eyes up and down her body. “You look _hot_.”

She feels her face get hot. “Thank you,” she says. “You look good too.”

He chuckles, stealing a kiss as he makes his way into the room. “Not about me.” He stops in front of the full length mirror. “Come here.”

She does, standing in front of him to face the mirror. He wraps a hand around her waist, pulling her into the soft wool of his suit jacket. She watches him pull something out the inner pocket. “Close your eyes,” he says.

She obeys. The arm leaves her waist and something is draped around her neck. It’s metallic, warmed from his body heat. He holds it there, not closing it around her. “You can open them.”

Barbara’s eyes flutter open. It’s a necklace, as she guessed. It’s beautiful, choker style with pavé diamonds lining the entire thing. She gasps. “Oh, it’s beautiful, Beej, I can’t —”

He shushes her, taking off the necklace. “Don’t start that. Can’t get rid of it, see?” He holds the back of the necklace in front of her face, where the clasp is. It’s engraved, LS marked into one side of the clasp; his initials. On the other is BM. Hers.

“Oh,” is all she says, knocked speechless for the second time that night.

Beetlejuice smiles, smug. He kisses the back of her neck before sliding the necklace on, clasping it this time. “Don’t take that off,” he says. “Not ‘til I let you later tonight.” He kisses the side of her neck now. “Alright, kitten?”

Kitten. It still sends a bolt straight through her stomach, even though he’d taken to calling her that fairly quickly. “Yes, sir,” she says automatically. 

“Good girl.” He grins wolfishly, having kissed down to where the dress just covers the bruise he’d left previously. He bites, watching her squirm in the mirror as he makes an angry red mark right next to it. “Let’s get going.”


	2. during

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **CW for descriptions of sexual assault/nonconsensual groping and an anxiety attack.**
> 
> This chapter is pretty angsty. Next one is more fluffy, I promise.

It was all fine until now. The valet parking at someone’s house was fine, the four different types of caviar were fine, the champagne she’d been offered the minute she stepped inside, much nicer than the ten dollar bottle she and Adam usually bought for New Year’s Eve, was fine. But _this_ , this was _very_ much of out her comfort zone.

Beetlejuice had coached her a little bit before they’d arrived, telling her to call him Lawrence and to have on a smile no matter what. “Just stick close,” he said! “I’ll be right there,” he said!

And, to be fair, he had been, his hand wrapped tight around her waist as he moved from person to person in the room effortlessly. “How’s the wife?” he asked, “How are the kids?” to each semi-balding businessman in a suit that looked like a single sleeve cost enough to pay off her student loans. She’d done what he said, smiled prettily and nodded demurely and laughed lightly at bad jokes.

So why the _fuck_ was she alone right now.

Beetlejuice had mumbled in her ear that he had to go to the bathroom. And that would have been fine, she could take her time getting a drink at the bar or find a corner to hide away in and people watch. But it had been twenty minutes now.

**Barbara [21:37]**  
Adammmm

**Barbara [21:37]**  
Are you there

**Adam [21:39]**  
Yes, is everything okay?

**Barbara [21:40]**  
It’s fine but he told me he was going to the bathroom and its been like 20 minutes

**Adam [21:42]**  
Hm. Did you go look for him?

**Barbara [21:43]**  
This house is literally so big they had valet parking

**Barbara [21:43]**  
So I’m a little scared to wander the halls

**Adam [21:45]**  
Makes sense. Just people watch maybe? Are there like cocktail tables?

**Barbara [21:47]**  
Yeah Ive been doing that. Idk just a little worried idk anyone else here

“You here alone, sugar?”

Barbara tears her face away from her phone, not expecting the man looming over her. He’s nothing interesting, a deep navy suit and salt and pepper hair.

“Um —”

He slides in next to where she’s leaning on the cocktail table, quickly wrapping a hand around her waist. “Don’t worry, babycakes, I’ll take care of you.” He leers down at her. “You’re way too pretty to be here bent over your phone. C’mon, give me a smile.”

Barbara purses her lips. “I don’t think —”

“Aw, baby, _don’t_ think. Let Jerry take care of you.” _Jerry_ , Jesus Christ. He shoves a drink, red wine, up to her lips. “Take a sip.” 

His hand has been slowly creeping lower and lower down her back. He takes the opportunity of Barbara’s distraction in swatting away the wine to squeeze her ass. “Oh, _fuck_ , baby, you’ve got an ass like —”

Barbara gasps, trying to jolt away from him, but he holds tight.

“ _Excuse me_.” A voice booms from behind the two of them. 

Jerry rolls his eyes, turning to face the voice. “Hey, buddy, back off, I got here — _shit_.” He mutters the last word. “ _Hey_ , Lawrence! Haven’t seen you around! You just get here? Me and the lady were about to step out and —”

Beetlejuice looks _angry_. Not angry like the way he gets when she disobeys, a bit of playfullness always behind his growls, but fucking _fuming_. His jaw is clenched, his eyebrows furrowed. “No, you weren’t.”

Barbara uses Jerry’s distraction to slip away from him, attaching herself to Beetlejuice’s side.

Jerry almost goes white as she does. “Hey, Lawrence, buddy, didn’t realize that was your new girl! I was just about to head out, so…” he trails off. He looks between the two of them, both staring holes into him. 

“ _Scram_.” Beetlejuice snarls. Jerry promptly does, leaving his drinks and escaping out a side door. 

Beetlejuice turns to where she’s wrapped into his side. His face melts, anger sliding off as soon as he looks at her. “Hey, kitten, he didn’t bother you too bad, did he?” he croons.

Barbara quickly steps out of his embrace now that Jerry’s gone. She stands up straight, clutching her phone. “He sexually assaulted me. And you were nowhere to be found, even though _you told me_ —”

Beetlejuice steps to her, pressing a finger to her lips. “Shh, shh, babes, I don’t want —”

“Oh, _you_ don’t want? What, you think I’m just going to —”

Beetlejuice growls out a noise of frustration, tugging her out of the main room and through the side door Jerry had used. He’s nowhere to be seen in the long hallway, though there are a few couples and loners roaming the hall. Beetlejuice leads her down a twisting set of hallways, all highly arched with intermittent oil paintings and marble busts. It’s almost cliche, the bombastic displays of wealth. Eventually, they come to a stop in an alcove lit by moonlight. It would be romantic if Barbara wasn’t absolutely seething.

“Look, Babs,” Beetlejuice starts, “I’m sorry that guy… Groped you, or whatever, he’s a total sleaze, everyone knows. But you need to calm down —”

“ _I_ need to calm down? Oh, that’s fucking rich coming from the guy who abandoned me alone in a room of people I don’t know to get sexually assaulted — because that’s what it _was_ , asshole, not just groping — to go fuck off and probably bang some other girl in the bathroom.” Her face is red, tears pricked at the corner of her eyes.

Beetlejuice actually looks a little scared at her outburst. He reaches for her arms but she immediately pulls them away, refusing to look at him and blinking fast. “Look, kitten, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you alone, I had… Things to do. _Not_ another chick, I swear, only you Babs,” he says at her sharp look.

“Then what the fuck were you _doing_? You left me alone and I — was alone, and that guy — I was alone —” Hot tears start to slide down her face, uncaring of how badly she doesn’t want him to see her cry. She feels so stupid crying over being left alone, like a puppy with separation anxiety, but she was already on edge in this strange place without Adam and this was the final straw.

“Hey, don’t cry, _please_ don’t cry — oh,” Beetlejuice sighs as trails of mascara run down her face. “Shit, okay, just chill out —”

He reaches out again, trying to pull her into a hug. And she wants to, almost does, but something vicious still screaming inside her makes her pull away. She turns her back to him, unlocking her phone. “I’m calling Adam,” she mutters, wiping away tears. “This fucking sucks.” 

“No, Babs, don’t —” he says, interrupted by her sharp glance. “Look, do whatever you want. But you’re here with _me_ , not him. Let me fix it.”

She lets him wind his arms around her waist at that, leaning against the wall as he holds her. “He’s better at it,” she says. “He just. Knows how to fix it. When I get like this,” she says softly, leaning her head into his chest. She’s careful to keep her face off his nice white shirt, cognizant of her eyes which most definitely resemble a raccoon’s right now.

“He probably is,” Beetlejuice says. “But he can’t get Jerry fired, can he?”

Barbara laughs wetly, looking up at him. “And you can?”

“Already did, kitten. Called in a few favors.” He smirks. “He can’t afford to even look at you anymore.”

Barbara rolls her eyes, blinking out a few tears. “ _I_ can’t afford to look at me. And I’m not sure how I feel about you making some guy lose his job, but whatever.” She sniffles, letting Beetlejuice hug her tighter. 

“He was already on probation,” Beetlejuice says, twirling a strand of her hair around his fingers. “Harassment, if you can believe it.”

Barbara just sighs, letting him hold her tight. She’s able to make her tears subside, at least, as her breathing slows down. “I still wanna call Adam,” she says after a few long minutes of the two standing there. 

“You just wanna go home?” he asks, running his hand through her hair. “We can leave.”

She nods. “Yeah.”

“Alright, baby. I’m gonna go say goodbye to a few people, you… Stay here and call Adam, okay? No offense, but you look like —”

“I _know_ ,” she snaps.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be back soon.” He holds up his hands, walking away hurriedly.

Barbara huffs in response, swiping through her phone to bring up Adam’s number. It’s only a few seconds of ringing before he picks up. “Hey, honey. Are you okay?”

“No,” she says. “But we’re coming home.”

“Oh. Do you want to talk about it? You sound like —” he asks.

“I _know_ ,” she says again. She sighs, “And no. Not right now. I had an anxiety attack, there was some creep, and I just. Need to see you, really.”

Adam makes an empathetic noise. “I get it, Barb. You gonna be okay? I can come pick you up.”

“No, no. I think he’ll get back soon and then we’ll leave.”

Adam hums. “Okay. You want a hot bath when you get here?”

Barbara almost starts crying again at his words. “Yes, holy shit. Yes. I love you so much, sweetheart.”

Adam just laughs lightly, like he’s not the best husband in the world. “I love you too, darling. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

Barbara wipes away a tear, trying not to cry again. He’s just so good. “Okay. I love you, Adam. Bye.”

She ends up letting a few more tears fall before Beetlejuice comes back. “Hey, Babs — oh, shit. Are you… Okay?” He says it so carefully, like he’s afraid she’ll break. She doesn’t blame him, honestly.

“I’m fine,” she says. “Just called Adam. Can we go?”

“Yeah, yeah, baby. Here,” he says as he pulls out his pocket square. It’s not really a functional one, a little too silky soft, but she makes an effort to dry her face and clean up the worst of the mascara anyway.

“Thanks.” She grabs his hand. “Let’s go.”

He gives her a soft look, something she can’t read. Then he looks away, almost as quick as it came on, and leads her back through the hallways. They make it back to the front door eventually, Beetlejuice warding off any attention with a curt nod and sharp glance as he escorts her out. The valet is already there with his car and Beetlejuice opens the door for her before getting in the driver’s side. She leans her head against the headrest, content to rest and close her eyes as he drives her home to Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to my dearest for encouraging me, you're the best 💕

**Author's Note:**

> [What Barbara's dress is (loosely) based on.](https://www.peachesboutique.com/dresses/designer/sherri-hill/52613)
> 
> [Barbara (and Adam's) wedding bands.](https://applesofgold.com/His-and-Hers-14K-White-Gold-Flat-Wedding-Band-Ring-Set-WBAND-17-18-W-SET.html)
> 
> [The necklace Beetlejuice gives to Barbara.](https://weheartit.com/entry/310383248)
> 
> A special thanks to those who keep helping and encouraging me. You know who you are 💕
> 
> Find me on tumblr @nastygoldenrat


End file.
